The present invention provides a bait skirt which helps camouflage the hook on the fishing lure.
Whether a lure is sinking or floating, its purpose is to attract the attention of the fish by simulating the look and movement of their natural prey. The idea is to have the fish react to the lure as if it is food or a threat within its territory. To this end the lure skirt has been developed over the years for a variety of fishing lures. In both fresh-water and salt water applications skirts are used to enhance and exaggerate lure movements. Skirts are also used to camouflage the hook in the lure. It is also believed that colored skirts attract attention or agitate the fish or exaggerate the movement of the lure.